5 Faction Boarding School
by Dauntlessintraining
Summary: Its all the Divergent charactors including Al and Will but instead they are going go to high school in Chicago. This is kinda a Four/Tris story but also a Uriah/Tris mixed in at the begining. This story will probably be updated every two days or so. This is my first fan fiction so bare with me here and please start reading so i know people actually care.
1. Chapter 1: letters

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfiction so if at all you ever need me to clarify something or have suggestions please feel free to comment. Alright so here is Chapter 1. Beatrice and Christina are going to boarding school and its in Chicago. They are from Milwaukee are going to get their letters in this first chapter. If you like it please follow my and/or my story.

Chapter 1: Letters

"Tris, wake up!" Christina yells from outside my door. I look over at my clock 9:35 am. Why would she be here this early. She wouldn't unless it was important.

"Tris, get out of bed before I come in with a bucket of water. I have something really important to tell you." she yells through my closed-door again.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." I get up to open the door for her to come in. "What do you need, Chris? I was sleeping." she starts smiling like crazy.

"We got in! We got accepted!"

"What we got into Chicago 5 factions Boarding School?" I was stunned because I didn't think we would get in but we did how? Man can Christina work her charm. We started jumping up and down and squealing like little girls.

After we have collected ourselves I ran downstairs to tell my parents who always seem to be up."I got in!" I say as soon as i turn the corner into the living room. My mom and dad both sit there with blank expressions. "Chicago 5 Factions Boarding School!" I exclaim more enthusiastic this time. My mom starts to smile and is obviously thrilled. My dad on the other hand isn't looking to happy.

"Oh that's great honey I'm very proud of you. When do you have to be there by?" My mom says. I didn't even think to read the letter.

"I didn't really read the letter but I will go do that now." I say as I run off to my room to read my letter with Christina.

Dear Ms. Beatrice Prior,

We here at Chicago 5 Factions Boarding School are happy to congratulate you on making it in on a full ride scholarship. We were very impressed by you interest in our school and you application. We are happy that you will be joining us this school year. Your material list and schedule are attached to this letter as well. Open house will begin July 28th- August 17th. School and classes start August 25th and end on May 28th. You will have 3 weeks of Winter break getting out on the 12th of December and classes starting back on the 5th of January. The week of Thanksgiving you have off and the week before and after Easter off for your Spring Break. The campus will be open with plenty of staff if you wish to stay or can't leave. School rules and all other important things will be given to you at your check-in. Ms. Beatrice Prior you have taken a test to see what faction you belong in and you have multiple options you may choose to stay in the Erudite dorms which are typically the more curious smarter kids, Abnegation which are normally and selfless, or the Dauntless which are reckless and maniacs but they just say they are brave. Its your choice but i must warn you not many people get three results most get one and some get two you have to be really unique to get three. Please contact the school via email with your choice so we can get your dorm put in. If you do choose Dauntless i have arranged for you to be with whom you requested to be with, but a fair warning you share the room with 3 other girls so you will have 4 girls per room. Please note that the sleeping rooms are separated but the living area is connected to all the rooms. if you have any questions please feel free to contact me or when you get to the school just ask for me at the front desk.

Sincerely,

Tori

I shocked full ride scholarship and if I choose dauntless, which I am going to, I get to room with Christina.

"What faction did you get?" I ask Chris because I know she's done reading.

"Dauntless, how about you?"

"I'm picking Dauntless."

"Picking? I was just told I'm in Dauntless. You got to choose why?" she says really confused.

"Yay I had 3 factions I could have been in. I don't know does it really matter?"

"I guess not what's your schedule?" she asks. I pull it out and we compare we have 3 of our 6 periods together not including our lunch period which all the Dauntless have together. The rest I am alone. Once we are done discussing the new school Christina sleeps on the floor and I'm in my bed. This school year is going to be amazing.

i hoped you all liked it. i will try to updated soon but i am really busy this weekend. if you have any questions comments or concerns please comment. if you happen to find a grammar error please tell me because if you are like me my biggest pet-peeve is grammatical errors so please do tell me if you find any. i also need suggestions on what should happen. like how Four and Tris should meet, should Caleb be in the school as well. that kind of stuff. please comment follow and share this story. Thank you and i will updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Robert

Alright so here's Chapter 2 I got a couple of reviews and I am very happy to say no matter how many reviews I get or don't get I will always post when I can. Also i will try to update every two days but I am just starting my softball season so I don't know how well that will work out. Yesterday I was babysitting the most adorable little boy ever and that's where I got some of the ideas for this chapter. Specifically the piggy back rides. Also in one of my science teachers classes the boys keep bringing in bouncy balls and she takes them away because they are playing with them during class. Now she has taken away all their bouncy balls and they are starting to petition it so that's where the bouncy ball comes from. FYI I don't remember putting in her schedule last chapter so here it is.

1: Math Mr. Wu(George Wu

2: English: Mrs. Andres

3: Science: Mrs. Matthews

4: Lunch

5: History: Mrs. Reyes

6: French: Mr. Kang

7: Gym: Mr. Max

After School Elective: Cheerleading

Now that that is taken care of here's the story. She received her letter on July 6th and now its July 26th.

Chapter 2: Robert

It's been almost three weeks since I got my letter and I have confirmed me choosing Dauntless. My mom, dad, brother and I are going up to Milwaukee this weekend to check me in and say goodbye. All i have to do now is say my goodbyes to all my friends and that's not even the hardest part. My best gay friend is Robert and I have been putting off telling him I'm leaving and trust me he's not going to be happy. I just feel bad because we have literally been best friend since like 1st grade and now I'm going off to boarding school tomorrow and he still doesn't know. Today we are meeting up at my house because my brother Caleb and his sister Susan are going to be at his house and God only knows what they'll be doing. Caleb says they are studying but after he comes home every time he goes over there he has the biggest smile on his face. Robert says he can hear them making-out in Susan's room and I don't doubt it one bit.

Roberts coming over at 1:15 and its noon now. I go take a shower and just stand under the heat of the water for a bit longer than I should. When I get out I brush and dry my hair. I get dressed in a simple black thick strap tank top that is a little low-cut and black skinny jeans. By the time I have put on some simple make-up being mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick it's already 1:00. Great 15 minutes to prepare how to tell Robert I'm leaving for boarding school. I know I'll take him in the garden where we would plant flowers and he would tell me that the roses look best in my hair. That's where we went to tell each other important things because we knew it was peaceful there. That's where he told me he was gay for a while I didn't think it was real. I didn't want him to be gay because he would get picked on and made fun of but then I realised it is going to make him happy and that's what I wanted for him.

The doorbell interrupts my thoughts and I go to answer it.

"Hey Bea, what did you want to talk about?" is the first thing he says when he sees me. All I do is give him a quick hug, take his hand and lead him to the garden.

"Bea what is this about are you pregnant?" I stifle a little laugh but at that moment as we hit the garden I broke down crying. He just puts his hand on back and rubs it softly telling me to calm down that I can tell him anything. I finally manage to control my self enough to tell him.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving, Christina and I are going to boarding school in Chicago. I leave tomorrow afternoon at 3:00." I start to cry again, but this time he just stands there with his hand on my back trying to comprehend what I just said.

"Bea, I...I...what? Why? Bea tomorrow that means only one more sleepover we need to start now. Have you packed? Who else do you need to tell? Why are you crying still?" hes taking this so much better than I thought he would.

"I thought you would be upset that I didn't tell you sooner. Yes I have packed and I only needed to tell you still. The rest I told Christina to tell for me because her friends are my friends except for you. You I had to tell myself. So, I'll go order some pizza you go get ice cream and movies and some other stuff for tomorrow meaning clothes and pics of us." I tell him thinking tonight will be the best night ever. I know that he is upset on the inside but he know that if he shows it I'll won't go and he obviously doesn't want me to stay.

I run inside to go order the pizza as he runs to his car to go get the stuff for tonight and tomorrow. It only takes me a couple of minutes to order the pizza so I decide to go clean up the rest of my room and move my bags downstairs. After my last bag is moved downstairs I text Robert.

T: Hurry up Rob

R: Omg just saw the funniest thing be there in 5 :P

T: Hurry I want to spend as much time as possible with u :)

I takes him literally 5 minutes to get here. When he does he just runs up to my room puts his stuff down and starts unpacking clothes that look like jackets and old shirts.

"Robby why do you have all that stuff?" I ask him totally confused.

"Because you are taking it with you to remember me and so you can have me with you always. We both know you are going to get new friends and I don't want you to forget that I will always have your back and when you come back we are having sleepover after sleepover so we can catch up. Bea I want you to know that when I came to you that day and told you i was gay I knew that you wouldn't leave me just because I was gay. You didn't know how to react at first but when you said 'If you are happy with this I'm happy with it' I thought to myself now I know she'll never leave me. I know all that you ever want for me is happiness and honestly I don't want you to leave but I know this is going to make you happy and I want you to be happy." All I do is smile and cry a little then pull him into a hug. I have no words to tell him because there aren't words to describe this feeling of love. I know he loves me like a brother and I love him just the same way. After I think was five minutes of hugging, not letting go, in comfortable silence, I pull away take the stuff he brought me pieced through them looking at each thing smiling and put the in a bag. Just as I finished going through the pile the doorbell rang.

"Pizza?" he ask and I just nod and answer the door. I pay for the pizza and bring it back up to my room we each take a piece not talking. Until he almost spit out his pizza. He set it down and looked at me in surprise.

"Did i ever get a chance to tell you James kissed me?" I'm just look at him surprised.

"No, I don't think you ever mentioned that! Spill details now!" I just spit the words at him. The rest of the night we talk and watch chick flicks while stuffing our face with different foods until it's about 1:00 and we both go to sleep. Him on his usual spot on the floor and me in my bed. Tonight was the best sleepover yet.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

A/N: Ok so I hope you have enjoyed it and that you will continue reading it i have talked to a couple of people about the story and my updating I you comment I will mostly reply. Also I will try to incorporate some quotes from the book but I make no promises. I hope you are enjoying my twists in the characters. Personally i believe that the Amity guys are all gay that was kind of my perception of them. No guy is that happy and would choose to be that way. I don't like them idea of Robert and Tris but I totally got caught up in the moment and realised it was too good to delete. I will say this in all of my chapters if you have any questions comments or concerns please leave a comment or pm me I will reply. Enjoy this chapter it is the one that she leaves in.

Chapter 3: Gone

I wake up in the morning with Robert sprawled out on the floor shirtless. If he wasn't gay I would have totally dated him. He has the best abs ever, even though the rest of him isn't the most muscular, the main thing in a guy for me is abs. I think of different ways to wake him up and I finally figure it out. I go and straddle his hips put my hands on his chest and whisper in his ear "Babe get up I have a surprise for you." I try to make my voice sound as much like James' as possible but it doesn't sound much like him. Apparently its enough because he just reaches up grabs my shoulders and pulls me down for a kiss. I kind of just let it go being he's my best friend and because he's an amazing kisser "James you are kissing funny today." he opens his eyes sees me and almost screams but then realises something and begins kissing me again. After about 30 seconds of our little make-out session I pull away realise I'm kissing my best friend who's gay.

"Robert I um…" he doesn't look at me just at the wall.

"I'm sorry Bea but I had to do it. It just felt so good. I don't want to do again though because I would be cheating on James and plus I don't like you like that. I'm sorry please say you didn't enjoy that." I can't say I didn't because I did so I tell the truth, kind of.

"Well I did until I remembered I was kissing you and that's why I pulled away. If I hadn't remembered it was you I probable would have kept on going." he just laughs and smiles.

"Bea, mind getting off of me now?" he says and i just laugh a little and get off. I go change and then suddenly remember that I'm leaving today. I get a little depressed then realise Roberts ok with me going. I'm rooming with Christina and I'm getting to leave my past behind no one needs to know. I don't have to be scared anymore.

After thinking about all the pros to going I look at the time. 11:11 I make a wish to be safe and have an amazing year. I will be leaving for the airport in about an hour or an hour with my friends. I'm not going to last without crying. Why is this so hard I know the one person who could change my mind is ok with me going but I still feel guilty about leaving. I shove the guilt down and realise I have a phone and can talk to them whenever I want to. I leave the bathroom to find Robert sitting in my chair by my desk talking to James about this morning. I sneak up behind him and tase him. He jumps and I smirk. He quickly tells James that he has to go and will talk to him later.

"What took you so long, Bea? I get you are a girl but you never take that long."

"Sorry I was just thinking about leaving and how different it will be." he just nods at this and takes my hand leads me downstairs to where all my friends stand. I just stop dead in my tracks totally caught off guard. "You?" I ask Robert. Again he just nods and smiles. I pull him in for a hug and I can feel the tears developing in my eyes. I can't cry not now I have to stay strong. I finally pull away and join the party. After talking to about 3 people i can't take it any more and go over to Robert give him a hug and let out a few tears. He just rubs my back telling me I'm not going away forever. After I release him he stands on a chair and clears his throat.

"Everyone please enter the kitchen we have a surprise for Tris." At that everyone files into the kitchen and I see the surprise. Cake, but not just any cake chocolate cake my favorite! I immediately squeal and grab a knife to cut it. I take a huge corner piece and stuff my face. I end up having three more pieces until. Its time for me to leave. I say goodbye to everyone and lastly Robert but I can't say anything so he says see you soon instead of goodbye and I cry. He helps me bring my bags to the car and stands in my driveway. I look at him smiling and waving till I can't see him anymore. As soon as that happens I let out a cry and let all my tears fall not caring who sees. I don't even realise we are at the airport until Christina tells me. By that point I have cried all my tears and now am just trying to get over the fact I'm really going. It doesn't seem real until I get on the plane and it takes off. Christina sits next to me seeming to happy. Eventually I fall asleep.

Christina wakes me up as we are landing I feel a little better now that I am here in Chicago. I have made my choice and I can't go back. I have left I'm gone. My past left behind in Milwaukee.

Christina and I get our luggage and go find the car her parents bought for her so she could have a way of getting around when she got here. we throw our stuff in the back and head to boarding school. We arrive there 30 minutes later and the first thing i see is a giant sign that reads 'Welcome to 5 Factions Boarding School'. I am astounded by the size different color buildings each four floors in a 'U' shape. My guess is boys on one side girls on the other. All the buildings connect to a center building that's probable where all of our classes are. we walk in the main entrance after parking Christina's car. We walk up to the room that says Administration. We are immediately greeted by teachers asking us if we our names and telling us where to go. Finally we get to the desk and our names are asked for the hundredth time in the last minute. After a bunch of questions we are told where our rooms are and are given our keys handbooks and emergency numbers.

We head off to our room and open the door to see two girls sitting there on the couch already.

"Hey you guys must be our new roommates. I'm Marlene and this is Lynn. We already have our stuff unloaded and took the rooms on the left you two can have the rooms on the right. We were just about to go get lunch do you want to come with us?" Marlene says a little too enthusiastic for my taste but i say sure anyways. Christina and I drop our bags in our new rooms and head to lunch with Marlene and Lynn.

"I'm Beatrice by the way but you can just call me Tris and this is Christina." I say realising that we never introduced our selves. We just keep walking until we reach the cafeteria. we get some food even though I'm not really hungry. Chris and I just follow Marlene and Lynn to a table where their already a couple of people.

"Guys this is Tris and Christina our roommates. I said they could eat with us since they are new. Anyways this is Zeke he's a year older, Uriah his younger brother in our grade, Shaunna also a year older, Will, Lauren, and Four." Everyone gives us some sort of hi or hey except Four. I take a seat next to Four since it was the only other open seat. I eat my ,lunch without talking until Uriah I think his name is says something.

"So where you ladies from?"

"Milwaukee" Chris and I both answer at the same time.

"Oh thats cool. So do either of you lovely ladies have a boyfriend back home?" he says totally casually.

"I had one but I told him I don't want a long distance relationship so I broke up with him." Christina says again totally casual.

"What about you Tris did or do you have a boyfriend?" I just shake my head and remember Robert. He was the closest I had to a boyfriend being I had kissed him before I left. I only now realise that was my first kiss.

"Tris have you even been kissed?" Zeke asks this time. I nod and get up from the table not wanting them to see me cry. I hear my name being called but i just continue walking away. After I get out of the cafeteria I change my speed walk into a jog, then a slow run and eventually into a sprint until I get to my dorm room. I go in and enter my room close the door lock it. I rummage through all of my bags until I find the one with Roberts stuff in it. I put on his jacket its a couple sizes too big but I don't care at the moment I just want home. I hear the dorm door open and hear Uriah and Christina call out my name. They come over to my door and try to open it first then knock.

"Hey, Tris I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad I don't always think about the questions I'm asking before I ask them."

"Tris please talk to me why didn't you tell me you kissed anyone? Please we both know what's going to happen if you stay in there alone." shes right I need to someone with me making sure i don't do something stupid again but I don't want Christina. I go to open the door grab Uriah drag him in my room and lock the door again. I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands and cry a little

"It's not your fault you didn't know I would react this way. I really don't want to talk to Christina right now and i'll do something stupid if I'm by myself. Will you just stay with me until I calm down? You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I hope he stays.

"Yes i'll stay i don't you to hurt yourself." he comes and sits next to me puts his around me and holds me close I feel safe in his presence even though I just met him. He's sweet and nice and even though I basically just told him if someone doesn't stay with me i'll hurt myself he isn't freaked out. After a little while we end up lying down on my bed with his arm around my and me gently crying with my head on his chest. I cry like that till sleep pulls me under.

A/N: I really hoped you liked that and I told you in the beginning it was a bit of a Uriah/Tris story as well as later a Four/Tris story. If you are upset with them now I won't make them official but i need your ideas on it. I think it would be cute and i will announce the couples later but if you were confused during the story Lauren and Four are together and Tris didn't really notice him, yet. Thank you for reading it and please comment your thoughts on Uriah/Tris and Tris's kiss with Robert. I got a little needy for a kiss in this story but all it means is Tris's first kiss neither of them have feelings for each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Unpacking

A/N: So I got a few reviews and they were all amazing but I would like more no I'm not going to be that mean author that says I won't update till I get a certain amount of reviews because I enjoy updating as much as you guys love reading them. I really don't have a lot to say today so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has a little fluff but not much even though I enjoy fluff.

Chapter 4: Unpacking

I wake up the next morning in Uriah's arms and my head on his chest. After I remember the events of last night I start to get up but i feel the arms around my tighten and pull me back down. I decide not to fight it so I put my head on his chest again this time snuggling a little closer. He kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear, "Tris you are beautiful and I hope we can be close." i smile little not moving much because I'm loving this feeling.

"Thank you Uriah for staying with me. It means a lot to me that you don't think I'm crazy for wanting you here." he just gives me a light hug and I smile.

"If you don't want to answer you don't have to but why did you run off crying after you said you had kissed someone. I kind of assumed Christina knew by the way she was running after you but she didn't why? Was it like her brother or something? Are you a lesbian, Tris?" i just give him a strange look.

"First I'm not a lesbian and second it was our best friend Robert. He's gay and honestly my best friend besides Christina. Well anyways it was yesterday morning before I left. He was sleeping on my floor because we had had a sleepover the night before. So to wake him up i decided to pretend to be his boyfriend and climbed onto of him straddled his hips and said in the best man voice I could conjure up he James wake up I have a surprise for you thinking he would open his eyes, nope. Instead he grabs my hips and pulls me down for a kiss I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even think about it." a couple tears start to trickle out of my eyes as I tell him the rest of the story. He nods as if he understands.

"Oh Trissy I'm sorry. It's alright ok I've got you and I'm not gay so if you kiss me it's ok, unless you have a boyfriend then it's only ok if he doesn't know." I start to laugh a little at first then a lot. He let's go of me and I say I have to go change and he should go too. he shakes his head. I shrug and throw him one of the shirts Robert gave me. He takes off his shirt and all I see if muscles. He just winks, I laugh as go into my closet to change. When I come out he just laughs.

"Tris just came out of the closet!" he yells and I laugh take his hand and lead him out of my room and we go to breakfast. I grab two chocolate muffins and he takes two also. We go to our normal table well as of yesterday. I see everyone already there they all just stare at us. I look at most of them for the first time really in depth. Zekes kinda good-looking but not as much as Uriah. I think the same about Will. I look at Four and see him staring at me. I look into his deep blue eyes. I feel like I'm could drown in them. Damn I realise I have been in eye contact too long. I just look away and blush. I decide not to get in the conversation too much until Christina looks at me with her serious face and the whole table goes silent.

"So what happened last night with Uriah?" she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Excuse me um nothing happened we just hung out and eventually fell asleep. Not like in your world where when a girl and a guy sleep in the same room together it automatically means they had sex." I through the word sex at her and the whole table is surprised.

"Well Uriah did you enjoy sleeping on the floor or chair?" We both turn red knowing that no matter what way put this its going to make it sound like we had sex and I know we can't get out of it.

"Well you see we kind of… fell asleep before real sleeping arrangements were made so... um we both slept in Tris's bed but nothing happened. I mean I know she's gorgeous but I just meet her I'm not going to sleep with her." now we are both blushing crimson red and the whole table is either laughing or staring at us like we just confessed a murder. Before anything else can be said I take Uriah's hand and take him back to my room to get unpacked. As soon as we get in my bedroom we laugh our heads off. He sits down on my bed and I grab the first bag and tell him to grab a bag and start unpacking and folding stuff and i'll put it away. I start pulling stuff out of my bag, folding it and either hanging it up or putting it in a draw. After a while I hear Uriah. I turn around at the speed of light and see he's holding one of my bras. I look at the bag and see it has all my undergarments in it including my thongs and lacey bras. Uriah is singing 'I see London I see France I see Trissys' underpants' and holding up my red lace bra. I try to snatch it from him but he is too quick. He moves and starts going through my bag as I get up I jump on him getting the bra. He just shakes me off and we end up fighting for my bra. After a while finally get it and look around. I the process we managed to throw all of my underwear and bras all over the room. I give him a death glare and he just gives me a big bear hug. It could be worse I think. Apparently Christina is telepathic because just as I think that she walks through the door. She looks first at Uriah and me hugging then at the bra in my hand and the mess on the floor. She looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows. I through the bra at her at shove her out the door without a word. The rest of the day we spend picking up all my undergarments and putting them away and putting the rest of my clothes away of course Uriah found my lady stuff this time chucking them at me and then says "Tris is a grown woman. I'll bring ice cream and chocolate just tell me when." I give him a death glare and he just smiles. Once its time for dinner we go down to the cafeteria get our pizza and sit down with the group. of course Christina has to talk.

"So Tris mind telling me why all of your underwear and bras were spread over your floor and you were holding a red lace bra in your hand. While hugging Uriah and then also what you did the rest of the day?" I just blush and Uriah gets a couple pats on the shoulder.

"OK first off we were unpacking my clothes and stuff and Uri happened to pick the bag with that stuff in it. He was being incredibly immature about my bras and so we kind of fought over the bra for a bit and by the end all of my stuff was spread over the floor. I was hugging him well more like he was suffocating me. What we did the rest of the day was unpack all of my stuff and put it away." I get a bunch of wiggling eyebrows.

"FYI boys Tris is officially a woman. So beware she could be on on any given day." Uriah says with a smirk.

"How would you now that Uri?" Marlene says very curiously.

"I found her lady products while putting stuff away." he's totally nonchalant about all of this. Four finally speaks up.

"Why must we talk about this I don't need another health class." at this Uriah starts going on about the whole process. Finally I've had enough.

"Uriah! All I need to know about this is once a month I bleed out my downtown and now that I do I can have children. OK I don't need details." Everyone around us is laughing at my sudden outburst. The rest of the night goes by smoothly. When I get back to my dorm room I go straight to my room and fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

A/N: Ok if any guys read this I'm sorry but I needed to put that in there. It only seemed necessary. I hope you got a good laugh or two out of this chapter. I know I did. Thank you to all the commenters and followers. As of last time I checked I had 397 views so if you would please comment do respond back just a FYI . Thank you for commenting and please tell me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Party

A/N: So I got some more review and most of you seem pleased with story and what's happening. For the people who have commented thank you i really appreciate it. Also if you have any ideas what so ever please please comment them because I starting to lose ideas. I hope you like this chapter FYI there is a bit of maturer material but not like big time and nothing too bad. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Party

It felt odd sleeping in a new room alone. Last night it wasn't a problem because I had Uriah but this morning I woke with a strange feeling like it wasn't right to be alone. I try to shake it off but I can't help getting the feeling that him staying wasn't just to protect me it was more. It almost feels like he wanted to stay. I get ready just putting on my black yogas and a large t-shirt of Roberts. I see Christina Marlene and Lynn in the seating area waiting for me while watching T.V. When they see me they all give me this look of question. "What?" I ask.

"We need to know somethings before we leave for breakfast." Marlene pats the spot on the couch beside her I cautiously go and sit down next to her wondering what this is about. As soon as I sit down they all nod at each other smiling. I suddenly realise what they need to know.

"Tell us now or don't but we will get it out of you eventually. Do you like Uriah?" Marlene says first.

"Are you two like a thing or are you guess like going to be a thing and just haven't made it official?" of course Christina says that.

"Did you guys have sex?" we all look at Lynn I glare and the other two turn towards me.

"Kind of, no, no ,and no. Now can we go to breakfast? I'm hungry." they grumble about not good enough answers but get up and leave. When we get to breakfast i grab two muffins and sit in my normal spot. I can't help but notice that Four looks uncomfortable and makes a small wince when anyone touches him. Uriah comes and sits down next to me and gives me a light hug. I smile and say hey.

"Hey so Uriah, Four, Will and some of the other long-standing members of Dauntless are having a party tonight on the roof. Who's in? FYI after there will be truth or dare at our place so if you come be ready to strip." I give Uriah a confused look because I have never been to a party or played truth or dare.

"Have you never played truth or dare before?" I shake my head.

"Christina was always the one who went to parties and stuff like that I never liked parties."

"Well we are going to change that." the boys get up and leave to get ready for the party but before they do Uriah whispers in my ear, "Where that red lace bra I want to see it on you." I blush and punch him in the arm. He just walks away like nothing happened. I turn back to the girls them with huge smiles and before I can ask what they are dragging me away to our room. It's about 11:30 now and the party doesn't start for a while. When we get back they sit me down in a chair and without warning start pulling my hair away from my face as Christina gets out her make up. I don't question what she's doing because I know exactly what she's doing. I sit as still as I can while she applies foundation, blush, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick. Marlene decides to do my hair in little ringlets and pin them up in a bun so I look like a princess. I end up making her take it down because it was too fancy. So she just puts it up it a side pony with two little strands hanging at the side of my face. Once the rest of them are done getting ready Christina hands me a dress and tells me no arguments to just put it on. I go and put it on. It is tight on top and a little looser on bottom but still is tight. Its black with dark purple outlining and sparkles and comes just above my news and gives me a figure even though I'm built like a twelve-year-old. We head up to the party me in the red lace bra and jean jacket just for Uriah. As we are walking up stairs I almost fall because of the damn shoes Christina made me wear. The last party I went to I was raped and I haven't gone to a party since but I know this party will be different. We walk outside and i can smell the alcohol in the air. Christina waves to Uriah as he just stares at me. I smirk at him and he winks. I go up to him and smell the alcohol on his breath. We talk for a little while until Christina drags me one the dance floor. I am having fun when someone puts a hand over my mouth and starts dragging me away. No one seems to notice so I try to bite the hand but by that time the man pulls my into a doorway. All I see is darkness and all I hear is door after door being opened. I get picked up and dropped on something soft like a bed. I can feel my hands being tied to something. I try to moved but I can't, I'm being held down. The lights finally are turned on and I see nothing but his face. Peter. He's the one who raped my last time and I'm certain he wants to do it again.

"Hello my Tris. Have we been a good girl since I left. I hope so because I'd hate to have to do something to inconvenience you." At that last word he starts to kiss me. I don't kiss back at first but then he pulls my hair and tells me if I don't do what he wants he'll hurt me and my friends. I know he's not bluffing so I do as I'm told. Peter starts groping my chest.

"You sure you are 16 stiff You don't feel more than 12." he out of no where takes off his shirt and then takes off my dress so I'm barely covered anymore. He starts kissing me again but this time he lets him hands wonder. I scream as he touches me, but this makes him mad and he slaps me and hits me and kicks me. My vision is starting to go blurry and I see a tall muscular figure barge through the door. I recognize him. He starts attacking Peter and he tries to fight back but doesn't succeed. "Four?" I croak. He wraps me in on of the sheets and picks me up. I curl up in his chest and everything goes black.

A/N: OK so I totally loved writing this chapter because I knew exactly where it was going and I just knew you guys would like it. I really hope you did like it as much as I do and again I'm sorry for the lack of details with the party but I have kind of been rushed into writing them because I have softball after school everyday till 5:30 and by the time I get home eat and take a shower I only have like two hours to write and most times I still have homework so just beware the updates might be coming in every two days instead of everyday. Please comment your thoughts and what you think will happen next. Thank you to all of my wonderful 13 followers and to my couple people who constantly comment or send me PMs. I love hearing from you and as long as I can reply to you I will all you have to do is comment.


	6. Chapter 6: The Guys Room

A/N: Ok so to start I want to give dream-big-101 a kind of shout out because she has given me so much feedback and ideas, so thank you so much. There are more people too just at the moment she was the big one. Ok so realising this now I never put their grades everyone who is normally the same is so basically Tris is a and Tobias is a Senior. **Sexual Content**(Not a lot but enough for a warning)

Chapter 6: The Guys Room

When I wake up I'm not in my room. I hear deep voices saying, "What do we do about this?"

"Did he really rape her?"

"Someone should go check on her."

"Tobias, you go. You saved her so when she wakes up in an old t-shirt with no pants she's kind of going to get confused. You should be the one to tell her." Tobias? Who's Tobias? The door opens and Four walks in. "Tobias?" I sound weak and strained just the way I feel. His eyes catch mine as soon as I say his name.

"How do you know my name?" he looks really confused.

"I heard them say it. What happened? Where am I? Where are MY clothes?" I'm kind of angry now but at the same time I feel small and vulnerable.

"Tris… Peter tried to rape you." he looks at me with those big blue eyes. I suddenly remember all that happened last night and the other night. I cry hard and he puts his arms around me so my heads in his chest.

"He didn't succeed this time did he?" he looks at me strange.

"This time?" I forgot he doesn't know that Peter raped me before.

"The reason I never went to parties is because at a party I went to my freshman year he raped me and well he succeeded in it." I put my head back in his chest and cry.

*FLASHBACK*

"OMG you look gorgeous!" Christina is dragging me to my first high school party her boyfriend's brother is having a party so we are going. She made me put on butt loads of makeup and a tight little dress that has major cleavage and goes just above my butt.

"Whatever lets just go." I want to get there and get out asap. I hate big crowds and Christina will be making out with her boyfriend all night. When we get there I can smell the alcohol and practically everyone is making out. Christina leaves me and as soon as she does I am tapped on the shoulder. I turn around and see a guy he is looks strong but isn't good looking at all. He asks if I want to dance and I say yes. We talk for a bit and i find out he's a freshman, his name is Peter and that I look sexy. He takes my wrist and pulls me into a room. He is really close to me now and pushes me up against a wall then starts kissing me. I kiss back being I want to see where this goes maybe I'll get a boyfriend for once. He starts grabbing my butt and it's getting too intense for me I try to pull away but he just keeps going. He picks me up and drops me on the bed I try to get away now knowing exactly where this is going but he's too strong. He eventually takes off his shirt and gets my dress off too. I'm lying there in my bra and thong. His hands start over my chest. I hold in my scream. He moves his hand down and it only goes on from there. He is violent and doesn't use protection. I know this isn't going to end well for me. I scream and he slaps me. I just continue to be defiant but I only get hit. I am crying in pain. I was raped and lost my virginity. As soon as he's had his fun he gets dressed laughs at me slaps me one last time and leaves me there. After what i think is 15 minutes I get up still hurting and get dressed. I find my phone text Christina that I'm going home and call my mom. I only ask her to come pick me up and that I'll explain later. In under five minutes she is here. When I get in the car I tell her what happened and she takes me home right away. In the morning she gives me a morning after pill. I don't go to school that whole week and in the end Peter goes to jail for assault and rape. Plus he had to transfer schools.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I tell Tobias the story and he just gives me a look of sympathy.

"Tris that's horrible why would a person ever do that?" He lies down next to me and gives me a hug. I don't want this to end but I realise I'm just I a t-shirt and my underwear.

"Tobias, can you get me some shorts or my clothes so I'm not so uncomfortable and tell me where I am exactly?" he just laughs.

"You are in my room in my dorm that i share with Zeke, Will and Uriah. I'll go ask Uriah for some shorts his are the smallest but are still going to be huge on you. Tris, I'm sorry but I have no clue where you dress is." he smiles. I try to smile but I can't help but think about the fact that Peter is back.

Tobias comes back with a pair of shorts. He hands them to me and helps me get up. I try to pull down my shirt but the only place he is looking is my eyes. I put on the shorts and they are way too big being I'm at least a good couple sizes smaller than Uriah. I ask Tobias if I can see Uriah and he just nods. He leads me out of the room and into the living space. I walk out having a hard time and as soon as Uriah sees me he comes over and helps me over to the couch. It takes me and bit to get comfortable in Uriah's arms. I sit there with my head on his shoulder in silence. Finally Tobias speaks up.

"How you feeling Tris?"

"I'm sore."

"How's your head?" Tobias asks.

"Fine," I say I'm lying, my head is throbbing.

"And your side?" He asks, his voice low.

"Only hurts when I breathe."

He smiles. "Not much you can do about that."

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing."

"Well," he says, "I would only go if there was cake." We all laugh at Tobias' smart remark after a little laugh I clutch my side it hurts to laugh. Uriah gets up and takes my hand and helps me up. He takes me to his room and closes the door but doesn't lock it. I sit on his bed and he sits next to me. He puts his arm around me and I grab his open hand.

"You know when I walked in on Tobias holding you in a sheet. At first I was confused then I got a good look at you and lost it. I freaked out on seeing you all lifeless and with bruises up your arms and face. After Tobias took care of you for the most part he told me what happened. I couldn't believe what he was saying and I knew for now on I will protect you. Tris Prior, I want to make you feel safe and I want you to know you can trust me." He gives me a reassuring smile and kisses me. I pull away a little scared realise its Uriah he wouldn't do anything right now. I learn in and kiss him back. After a little while we break apart and smile. I decide to stay with the guys for the rest of the night because I really don't want to face the girls for a while. That night I sleep in the arms of Uriah.

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought that kiss was your way of asking me, but this is more formal so let me make it less formal." I kiss him slowly and pull back. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, but you have to promise to never make me go further than I'm comfortable with."

"Beatrice Prior I promise to never make you do anything you don't want to do. Unless its paintball. Then I will drag you on the field and make you play." we laugh and I snuggle closer to him. He gives me a quick hug and then releases me.

"Goodnight my beautiful."

"Goodnight Uriah." I'm taken into sleep very quickly and sleep peacefully. I thought I was at least.

A/N Cliff-hanger. So what did you guys think of this chapter. I know I was all over writing it. I tried not to go to in detail with the rape but I know I had to at least describe some of it. Ok so I know I did happen to screw this story up a bit by saying Robert was her first kiss but really Peter was. So for right now I'm not counting Peter as a real kiss because it was kind of forced but not really so I'll figure out a way to explain that. As usual if you have any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to comment or PM me so thank you so much to those people who have been commenting. I will try to update asap but I have tests and softball starting to take up more of my time so anticipate more like every 2 days instead of everyday. Sorry it just takes up a lot of time so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone Knows

**A/N: I have good news and bad news. First the bad news, I have softball games all next week after school so I probably won't be updating as often. Now the good news, I have nothing going on this weekend so I will be able to write multiple chapters a day(hopefully). I do have to reply to some comments this way which I hate to do but I was unable to PM this person so sorry to the rest of you. **

**AwesomeLollipop****: ****If you like the Uritris I would be glad to start making one. Uritris will be in this story for a few more chapters. After probably 5 chapters then it will be Fourtris like normal but yes I would be very happy to make an all Uritris fanfiction and I will be sure to tell you when I do. **

**Now the real story. **

**Chapter 7: Everyone Knows**

I wake up to yelling. I get up cautiously seeing that Uriah isn't next to me. I walk out of the room and see Tobias and Uriah fighting.

"Dude you can't just go and ask her out. You know what happened to her. You slept with her after she was almost raped!" Tobias is mad.

"But I didn't _sleep with her, _I slept in the same bed as her. For Gods sake I wasn't even shirtless. Why do you care anyways Tobias, Tris and I are dating now and there is nothing you can do about it." Tobias is pissed at him and hits him square in the jaw. He stumbles backwards his hand to his face. I stand there in aw.

"I care because I like her. I don't want her getting hurt. The night I saved her all I felt was I have to protect her. I didn't even look at her half-naked body like a normal teenage boy would, instead I looked right into her eyes and saw her fear. I knew I never wanted to see that again. All the girls that I have dated none of them are as pretty as Tris or have ever made me feel the way I do when I am with her."

"Tobias has a soft side?" Zeke says looking totally confused. Will looks up spots me and I just put my finger to my lips. He nods slightly.

"Sorry man but I have her now and I really like her but if this does end I would love for you to have her. I know you'll never hurt her and I know I won't either but I don't know man. I'm pretty sure I'm not ending this relationship anytime soon. So you will have to rely on Tris breaking up with me and who would want to dump all this." he points to himself and I give off a little chuckle. Not too loud but apparently loud enough. Uriah's head whips around and looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning Tris." All of the guys turn to look at me and when Tobias sees me he turns red.

"Four, you could put tomatoes to shame." I go over and sit on Uriah's lap since there are no spots open.

"How long were you standing there?" Uriah looks worried?

"Long enough. You should probably put some ice on your face its going swell and ruin all that." I motion to his face. "Oh wait I don't think it can get damaged much more. I'm only joking you are quite good-looking even with that ugly bruise." I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I could say the same about you, but I won't because I would be lying. You are incredible good-looking. You are beautiful and full of amazement." I smile and give him a peck on the lips. It was supposed to be a peck though but neither one of us pulled away.

"No PDA in the living room go in your bedroom or stop it now." Zeke yells at us.

"I should probably go. The girls are probably freaking out. Uriah can you walk me back?" He smiles and gets up.

"Be careful." Will tells me.

"Don't worry," Uriah says, "I'll protect her." As we walk out of their room I feel a bit uneasy but I know Uriah will protect me. I feel his arm snake around my shoulders and pull me a bit closer. This small action makes me feel safe, like no harm can come to me. What seems like two steps later we are at my dorm room. I open the door to see all three of them on the couch. They turn their heads at the same time and see me. They practically jump off the couch and are about to tackle me in hugs but Uriah stops them. He knows that I'm hurt and don't need to be tackled right now. The girls let me through the door and let me sit down. I give Uriah a small peck on the lips and he leaves. I am bombarded with questions the second the door closes.

"Did you just kiss him?"

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to your face?" said Lynn.

"Did you guys sleep together?

"Are you guys like together now?"

"One at a time. Yes I just kissed him. At his dorm room with the other guys. I almost got raped and kind of beat up in the process. No we did not _sleep together_ we sleep in the same bed but that was all that happened sleeping well and a small make out session but it went nowhere. And yes we are together now. Any more questions before I tell you what happened?"

"Yes two actually," Christina says, "Why didn't you come back here after the party? And is he a good kisser?"

"Yes he's a good kisser and I'm getting to why I didn't come back after the party." I tell them the story and I had a hard time because by the end Christina's face was stream with makeup and tears. She didn't know about Peter the first time and now she knows about both.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. No offense but why you?" I know what she means so I just shrug my shoulders and tell them I'm going to my room. I decide to face time my family. The first one to pick up is my mom. No surprise.

"Hey honey how are you? Hows the school? Oh my what happened to you are you alright?" she has a look of worry in her eyes.

"Um well no. Turns out when Peter transferred he came here and at a party a couple of nights ago well he tried again. When i tried to resist he hit me and slapped me and hurt me. I was luckily saved before anything could happen. Mom I need to talk to the school about this and I don't know how I don't feel safe with him here please help me." I start to cry again. That's when she starts talking.

"Honey, I don't want you to feel unsafe. You have your best friend Christina to help you through this. I need you to take her and who ever saved you to the Principle right now and tell them. I want this boy expelled and I want you to enjoy the rest of your year. Oh and make sure you call Robert he is wondering how you are. Oh and sweetie after you are done with this mess. Please call me and tell me you have made some new friends already. Wait one last question do you have a boyfriend? I talking to Caleb and he said you have a new profile and it says you are taken. I need to meet this boy if you do." my mom has always been my favorite parent. My dad is never home and when he is he is overprotective and tells me that most things I do are selfish. My mom basically lets me do whatever and when my dad does scold me she backs me up.

"I do have a boyfriend and I will have you meet him soon. Bye mom I love you."

"I love you, too, Bea." I hang up the face time and go get Christina and text Uriah.

_hey Uri I need you to come with me and report the thing with Peter bring Toby. I need him as a witness and you for support. 3-Trissy_

_Ya sure thing. We'll be by your dorm in 10 3-Urihotness _

I quick change clothes and put on some simple makeup. I hear a knock and answer it to see Uriah. I scream into dorm that I'm leaving with Uriah. We leave and walk to the main office.

"Can I help you with something?" a woman with long blonde hair asks me.

"Yes we would like to speak to the principal or head of the school."

"Ok I believe she's available right now just give me a second." she picks up the phone dials a number. "Mrs. Matthews some students are here to see you. Should I send them in?... Ok I will send them in." She motions us towards the door. We walk in and find a woman in a black swivel chair.

"Please sit." her voice is concerned. "Why do you need to talk me."

"Well um it happened a couple of nights ago and well another student well he tried to rape me and I don't feel safe with him around the school."

"Well that is a serious thing here, but we do need evidence against him. Do you have proof of the attempted rape?" I think for a second and start to think of an idea.

"Yes I do." I take off my shirt remembering that I have a tank top on under my shirt. The bruises show purple and blue. She just stares.

"Well that's evidence enough for me. Who did this awful thing to you?"

"Peter…um I don't know his last name, but he's in Dauntless." I am reluctant to say his name.

"Well you are in luck there is only one Peter in Dauntless. He will be expelled immediately. Thank you for being brave enough to tell us about this." She says this and we leave. I feel relieved that he will be expelled. When we get back to my dorm Uriah decides he wants to stay with me and hang out so we go into my room. I close the door and lock it. We sit on my bed like the first day. I realise it has been almost a week since I arrived.

"I've been here 6 days and I already have a boyfriend, I've almost been raped and I have confessed more to you guys than most of my family and friends knew back. That's either going to come back and bite me in the butt or be the one thing that's keeping me close to all of you."

"Tris, you are amazing you know that and I wouldn't trade you for a single thing in this world. Well maybe Pop Tarts but that depends how many." I hit him in the arm for that comment.

"If you ever trade me for Pop Tarts we are done." I look at him with total seriousness and he just laughs and leans in to kiss me. I decide to have some fun with this so I kiss him back. After a little while I pull away and sit on his lap. He gives me a strange look but all I do is kiss him. After it gets kind of intense I get off and lay down on my bed and pull out my phone like nothing happened. He groans and lays next to me I play dead in the water and we both sing along to a bunch of slow songs. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I move into a position that I'm able to kiss him.

"Never let go of me."

"I only will if I have to pee." I laugh and kiss him this it's more of a promise. After about five minutes I pull away and put my head back on his chest. I fall asleep to him stroking my hair. I know he will keep me safe and Peter is not going to hurt me any more. I have amazing friends and an even amazinger boyfriend who will protect me no matter what.

**A/N I really hoped you like that because it took me a while to actually get a chance to write. Oh and Happy Easter for those who celebrate it. I'm not sure if I will be able to up on Easter so I will try. For those of you who don't know the song Dead In the Water by Ellie Goulding! suggest you look it up. It's on the Divergent soundtrack which I listen to constantly while writing. If you have heard it comment you favorite song. Mine would have to be Beating Hearts, Dead In The Water or Find You. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please if you have questions comments or concerns please comment also ideas are greatly appreciated. Thank you to my wonderful 1,200 views! I love you all and without you I wouldn't be writing it. **


	8. Chapter 8: Almost School

A/N: Guys I know that to most of you this isn't good news or what you would consider good news but I got my first piece of negative feedback! I was so happy I when I read it because we all know that a good author must have some people who don't like it right? Well anyways I don't really have much to say today so let's get started.

Chapter 8: Almost School

*Three weeks later August 28th*

I have been here three weeks and I never want to leave. First off Uriah and I are practically inseparable. I think only three of the night I have been here I have slept alone. I have either been with Uriah, Four but not purposely, or Christina and the girls in the living room. I can't believe school starts in a week it feels like summer has only just begun.

Today I have softball tryouts for the school team. I have been playing either baseball or softball since I was 4 years old. I play softball in-house till I was 8 then one of the boys baseball couch thought I should be playing baseball since I was so good do I played boys baseball till I was 14 when I was recruited to play for a fastpitch softball club team, The Renegades. I played with them for 2 years and then moved here. I was immediately out on the nearest field I could get to after about a week here. The head coach for the varsity team asked me some questions and convinced me to come try out. I get up nice and early. I text Uri because the buys are trying out for football today. He thinks that I'm going to make varsity and be able to be in the starting line up. Every time he says that I just tell him that he's obligated to that being he's my boyfriend.

I go to tryouts and see that I am the smallest there and that we are trying out with the guys. I see multiple guys that are both in football and in baseball including Four, Uriah, Zeke and Will. All of us start talking and I find out that football tryouts were put off to the next day due to that they are at the same time as baseball. We are put into groups and I'm in a group with Four. He is funny and nice and I know he likes me. I also know he has many secrets to hide. I play catch with a girl named Natalie. Shes a center fielder, fast and a right-handed switch hitter. She can throw fast and far but is only accurate on long throws which is surprising because most people lose accuracy on long throws. We are the last of the softball players in the warm up line and right next to us is the baseball guys. Four and his baseball friend Mitchell are playing catch right next to us. I wasn't really paying attention and threw it wild it ended up hitting Mitchell in the stomach. He looked hurt for a second then was alright he called me over after warm ups.

"Damn, you throw hard. Where did you learn to throw like that? I think you broke a rib."

"Um sorry about that. Ya I played buys baseball from age 8 till I was 14 so I got used to throwing hard."

"Wow, well we should better catch up with the rest of the group." he seems nice. The rest of tryouts went well. I killed the ball in hitting, I showed up all the guys up in pop-ups, I made a diving catch that seemed to impress coaches in fielding and I'm a naturally fast runner so base running was nothing. I walk up to Uriah at the end of tryouts and give him a kiss.

"How'd my Trissy do?"

"Well, I think. I don't know I missed a pop that I could have easily gotten if I had dove but instead I broke down to knock it down. Also in hitting I nailed a coach right in the face. Oh god his nose is purple and swollen. Uri what if I don't make the team? I don't know what I would do."

"Hey I know you did great because I overheard a discussion between the coaches on why she doesn't have a scholarship for softball. Tris you were great. So what if you hit a coach in the face and probable broke his nose. It shows you know how to hit the ball and that you can hit it hard. Tris you will make it I know it." I give him another little kiss and grab my stuff we head off to put his stuff away first and then mine. We get to my dorm and I quick change. The other girls agreed to be out of the dorm for the night so Uriah and I could have some time alone.

"You are amazing you know that. What shall we do Trissy?"

"Well I thinking was something like this." I lean in and kiss him lightly. He pulls back but just enough to speak.

"I like that idea but why don't we go somewhere a little more privet your roommates could walk in at any second." I laugh a little knowing that they won't be home for hours but I agree and take him into my bedroom and continue where we left off. He picks me up after about 3 minutes and lays me on my bed. I know where this is going and I'm suddenly afraid. He kisses my neck and runs his hands through my hair. I tug at the hem of his t-shirt and he takes it off in one swift motion, breaking the kiss for only a second. He starts at my shirt and I get self-conscious and stop him.

"I'm sorry, I can't. For one I don't want to right now and two I'm not good enough for you." I whisper the last part hoping he won't notice but he did.

"One I'm fine if you don't want to do it. Two I love you and nothing could change that. You are beautiful to me and that's all I care about." he just told me he loved me. What?

"But I'm not pretty. I'm built like a 12-year-old how can you want someone like me?"

"Tris I think you are beautiful, gorgeous, amazing. Words can't describe why I want someone like you. Before you say anything else I think we should get some sleep. I have tryouts in the morning so I have to go back to my dorm. I love you Beatrice Prior." he walks out without another word. This is the loneliest night here yet. I spend it thinking about what Uriah said. He loves me. I love him to but I'm too afraid to admit it. I drift off to sleep with those thoughts on my mind.

A/N Omg hope you liked it I think its shorter than some of my others but it was intense so I think it makes up for it. As always if you have questions comments or concerns please comment also ideas are greatly appreciated. Ya Happy Easter to those who celebrate it and I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare

**A/N Ok so I have been very busy as some of you know. My schedule is very hectic and I am trying to fit in fanfiction. I wont make you wait any longer so here it is. **

**Chapter 9: Truth or Dare**

I hate sleeping alone and last night was the worst. I was alone and the entire night I thought about what Uriah had said. Tris I think you are beautiful, gorgeous, amazing. Words can't describe why I want someone like you. What does that even mean. I love you Beatrice Prior. I can't even think of words that could describe how confused I am. I decided to go talk to Christina about it. I get up and its about 9:00. I go to her room and knock on her door. She groans for me to come in.

"What do you want this early?" I hold back a little.

"Well um last night you know how Uriah was over and well it got kind of heated and well…"

"Wait did you guys do it?"

"No no but almost, it got heated and we went into my bedroom and we made out for a while and then he took off his shirt and tried to take off mine but I stopped him. I wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't push me instead he said he loved me and had to go home for early football tryouts. I didn't say it back because I wasn't sure if I loved him back but last night after he left I realised I did. Christina what do I do? What if he breaks up with me because I don't want to have sex with him? I'm scared of what might happen if we do get to that point. I'm scared of it getting too intense."

"Tris relax if he didn't push you last night he's not going to. I promise you if you tell him you love him but aren't ready for that he'll understand. Now go get ready, call him and tell him to get his ass over here so you two can talk. I will go wake Lynn and Marlene and get them out of here for a bit. Don't be stupid and if you are top drawer in my bathroom right side." I stick my tongue out at her go get dressed and text Uriah saying he needs to come over as soon as his tryouts are done. I go down for breakfast and eat. When I'm down I check my phone and see I got a text from Uriah.

Ok Trissy, I'll be there 2:00 and I'm sorry about last night I was being a teenage boy. We can talk about that l8er. You in for T or D tomorrow at our place just our table? - Urihotness

OK we will talk about it later and what's T or D? -Trissy

OMG you don't know what Truth or Dare is? You have to come tomorrow you have no choice! -Urihotness

Fine gtg ttyl -Trissy

Bye babe -Urihotness

After that I go clean up a bit and watch some TV till Uriah comes. I hear a knock on the door and go to open it. Its Uriah and I give him a big hug. I take his hand and drag him to my room and sit on my bed.

" I didn't say it back because I wasn't sure if I loved him back but last night after you left I realised I did. I love you Uriah Pedrad. I'm sorry about last night but I was scared of what might happen if we did get to that point. I'm scared of it getting too intense. I have had it taken away from me, of me being pure and I don't want to give it up willingly. I want to be as pure as I can until I'm 100% sure." I start to cry a little but he just puts his arm around me and pulls me close I don't object.

"I'm the one who should be sorry I was being a stupid horny teenage boy and I knew you weren't ready. I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. Remember I promised you that when we started dating and I never break a promise." The rest of the day we sat and watched movies. We fell asleep on the couch and I woke up in Uriah's arms in my bed. I decided to go back to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to Marlene and Christina talking really loud debating something until I hear Uriah's name.

"Uri wouldn't do that he's Uri. And neither would Tris she's too sensitive. She basically told me yesterday she's afraid of having sex."

"Well I've known Uriah for a long time and he seems like the one to be able to get any girl to sleep with him. Honestly I would sleep with him. He's hot and funny but also sweet and kind. If he wasn't dating Tris I would be all over him. " apparently Uriah's awake because he just laughs. I look up to see him lying there trying to hold in his laugh. This only makes me laugh. We get up and I just then realise Uriah is shirtless so I motion for him to put on a shirt. He does and we quietly sneak out of my room and out towards the living room where they are. I turn the corner and say "Too bad he's mine." I scare the crap out of those two.

"I know I'm hot Marlene but I have a girlfriend. And I would not just sleep with any girl. She at least has to be pretty and we both have to be either single or in a relationship together." we both laugh as Marlene turns red. We both look at her face it could put tomatoes to shame. She gets up and walks away to her room. She stops just before she enters.

"Are you all playing Truth or Dare at the boys tonight?" she seems to forget that its Uriah's Dorm also.

"Ya we will be there considering its my dorm also. Hey Marlene you are pretty cute. If Tris and I ever break-up maybe I'll go out with you but right now I'm with Tris and I'm not letting go anytime soon." I give him a little hug and whisper in his ear thank you.

"Hey I still need to tell you what Truth or Dare is." I nod, "Ok well its kind of self-explanatory. Someone asks you truth or dare and you pick one. If you pick truth then you get asked a personally question and you have to tell the truth about it. If you pick dare you get dared to do something and you have to do it. If you choose not to then you have to take off a piece of clothing shoes and socks don't count. Got it?" I nod again,"Good, wear layers, id my hint. I have to go be there at 5 pizza will be served." he kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I look at Christina and run into my room, lock the door and stay there till 4:45 when we have to leave.

I decide to wear a black lace bra and matching panties, leggings, a jean skirt,black tank top, and a dark purple short-sleeved top. Enough layers to wear I hopefully won't end up naked. We walk to the boys dorm. We knock and it is opened by Zeke who is loud and smells of pizza. We walk in and sit in a circle. Christina is next to me, next to Will, and I'm next to Uriah. Zeke decides to start.

"Ok Uriah bro truth or dare?"

"Duh dare I ain't no Pansycake!"

"Alright I dare you to drink pickle juice."

"Easy" Zeke gets up and goes to the kitchen he grabs the pickle juice and hands it to Uriah. He drinks it with no problem.

"Easy, Marlene T or D?"

"Truth"

"PANSYCAKE! Ok um if you could kiss anyone in this room who would it be?" he knows the answer.

"You" she says it softly but we all hear. She gives him a smirk.

"Four Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us who you like." he takes off his shirt. He is so hot his muscles defined but not overpowering. What are you thinking you have a boyfriend. Uriah pulls me in closer, as to remind me I his girlfriend.

30 minutes later I'm in my tank top and leggings and the rest of the girls are in bras and leggings. The guys are all just topless besides four who refused to give Zeke a lap dance, so he's just in his boxers. Its Marlene turn and she wants revenge on Four for making her kiss the first person she sees in the hallway. It was Drew her admirer.

"Four truth or dare?"

"Dare" hes too confident for this dare.

"I dare you to kiss you crush for 1 minute on the lips with tongue?" she knows its me somehow. He is hesitant but stands up walks over to me pulls me up and kisses me. I love how it feels. Wherever his hands touch I light up and I can feel sparks. I am enjoying this way too much. I feel warm with him he's so strong and protective. Way too soon the minutes up and we pull apart. I go back and sit on Uriah's lap because I was dared to earlier. We continue playing for a while but pretty soon its late and the girls and Will all head back. I decide to stay with Uriah and sleep with him tonight. We go to bed and I can't stop thinking about my kiss with Tobias. It felt so right but at the same time so does Uriahs'. I think I need to let this play out because I love Uriah but I felt sparks I don't feel with Uriah with Tobias.

**Thats' all folks. Thanks questions, comments, concerns, please comment. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: Expelled

**A/N ok so I pretty sure some of you can feel my pain because I live in Minnesota I get cold weather and lots of rain. My softball game was canceled today because of the weather. I will have a lot of random updates on days I thought I couldn't so just be aware of that. Ok so there is a plot twist in this chapter so get ready for drama. Here we go.**

**Chapter 10: Expelled**

I can't seem to get that kiss out of my head in the morning. When head back to my room, I take a little longer getting ready because I keep getting distracted thinking of Tobias. I really want to know why he doesn't go by his first name. When I'm finally ready I have developed so many questions. I let them go so I can go eat without being uncomfortable. I walk down to the cafeteria and see a big circle surrounding two boys. I hear them yelling things that I can't make out but I recognize the voices. Uriah and… Tobias? I walk over and now I can hear what they are arguing about clearly.

"You kissed my girlfriend! She was talking about you last night in her sleep. I can only imagine what you have done to her behind closed doors. Now come to think of it why were there the night Peter tried to rape her? You said it herself she was half-naked. How do I know you didn't take a quick peek while she was passed out?" Uriah's mad now.

"I'm not a pervert. I told you, Zeke and Will I never wanted to see her hurt or uncomfortable. And I kissed her because if I didn't I would have been naked and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want your girlfriend to see that because we all know I'm way better than you."

"You ass hole!" Uriah punches him square in the jaw and Tobias retaliated by hitting him in the stomach. I push my way through the crowd and being dumb throw my self in the middle of them to try to stop the fighting but I just end up getting hit because Uriah was in the middle of going to hit Tobias but hit me instead. I end up on the ground with Uriah next to me apologizing like crazy. I can't take it

"Uriah! Shut up! Go to my dorm with Christina. Wait in my room and we will talk about this later. Four can you take me to the nurse?" I try to sit up but I get light-headed and Four just picks me up instead.

"Why do I have to leave? I'm your boyfriend, I should take her." he complains.

"I don't want you killing him on the way back. Please Uri, just go." I give him the puppy dog face and he nods. I feel bad but I know it'd for the best. I curl up in Tobias' arms. he takes me to the nurse and she checks me out. I have a concussion and should stay away from major physical activities. Great now Uriah is going to try and apologize. I get out and see the Principal waiting for me. She brings me into her office and I sit in between Tobias and Uriah.

"Tris baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you." he says it as soon as I pass through the door.

"We can talk about it later, ok? Now what do you need?" I motion to Mrs. Matthews.

"We have a strict no violence policy here and I need to know what happened and who made the first hit." she is quiet and that's never good.

"I'm sorry to wrat you out but it was Uriah." I had to say it.

"Well I'm sorry but you know the rules. I'm afraid you will have a half of year expulsion from this school and its grounds. You need to pack up and be on your way by Sunday so that gives you the rest of today and tomorrow. I'm sorry but those are the consequences for your actions. You may leave now." I feel bad because I caused him to get expelled. Uriah and I walk back to my dorm in silence. Once we get to my room I say something.

"Uriah if you say you're sorry I might just kill you." I totally serious.

"This isn't going to workout is it?"

"I don't think so and I think it's for the best that we not try to make it work out because we both know it won't work no matter how hard we try." I get tears in my eyes.

"Tris I'm ok if you want to go out with Four. I know you like him and felt that kiss deeply and I want you to be happy. He likes you too if you didn't know. I'm going to leave so I can go apologize to Four and tell him he can go out with you if you want to. I'm going to miss you Tris." he gives me a quick kiss and leaves. I can't believe I just broke up with him. He wants me to be happy and now I can date Tobias. Boys are confusing. I decide to just put my head down and cry into my pillow. I cry into it and Christin tries to comfort me but I don't want to be comforted I want to be left alone. I cry until I fall asleep. I will never be ok with how I just ended it.

I wake up in the morning and don't want to get up but I know I have to. Uriah is leaving today I heard it from Christina this morning. She came in at about 8:00 to tell me he's leaving at 3:00. I get up and take a shower. I know that if I don't make myself go I won't go. I dress in black sweatpants and a black t-shirt that's too big. It's about noon now and I go and watch TV till 2:30. That's when I force myself to go to his dorm. I don't think I'm going to be able to hold back the tears. I knock on the door when I get there and he answers. He smiles a little trying to hide the fact he's upset. I give him a hug and go in its silent and gloomy. He checks his phone and says it's time to go. We all grab a bag but Four grabs mine being I'm not supposed to be doing stuff like that. I don't complain just keep walking. We get out to the parking lot and see a women who I think is his mom. He puts his bags in his car and gives all a hug. Ours lingers a little longer but as soon as he lets go he hurries and leaves. I wave for a bit but then realise I can't see him anymore and stop. I feel the tears coming so I turn around and start running back to my dorm. I don't even get inside before I am stopped by hands around my waist holding me back. I turn around not even knowing who it is and cry into the strong chest. I realise it's Four but don't care. He takes me back to my dorm after a bit where Christina has a tub of ice cream and some chick flicks ready. Thats what we do the rest of the night.

**A/N I hope y'all liked it sorry it's a bit short. Are you excited for Fourtris because that comes next? AHHHH so excited to write that. Any questions comments or concerns also ideas are appreciated. I will try to update this weekend but I have to babysit a lot. Love you all thank you so much. **


	11. Chapter 11: Tobias?

**A/N Ok so thank you for the reviews. If you are commenting under a guest I'm sorry but I'm unable to respond to you and I read them and most I'm like oh sweet I love that idea or something like that and then I go to respond and I can't it's so upsetting. Ok so I hope liked the story so far. 10 chapters and over 3,000 views! I love all of you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Tobias?**

I wake up in the morning with a pain in my head. I know I didn't drink last night so I look at myself. I don't have any scars so I didn't pass out from bleeding like I have done so many time so many times before but this is different I have felt this pain before. This is from lack of water. I get up and look in the mirror. I have mascara streaming my cheeks and my eyes are swollen and puffy. I must have been crying a lot last night. Over what is what I can't comprehend. I know Uriah left but why am I so distraught over it. I only dated him for 3 weeks but it felt amazing to know that he loved me. I wish he didn't go I miss him already. We broke up but it was forced because neither one of us wanted to have a long distance relationship. I can't help but let a few tears out. I cry a little and I cry loud. Christina comes in knowing that I need comfort.

"I know it's hard but you have to move on. Please come get dressed and come to lunch." I know she means well but I'm not sure I can take it. I get up anyways because I'm hungry but I know that it will be hard. I get dressed in a t-shirt that Robert gave to me and sweatpants. I put my hair in a nice pony-tail and put on a bit of makeup so I don't look like death. I feel like death and am probably acting like him too, but I have good reasons to so I don't really care too much. Christina doesn't even mention it when I walk out. She knows my pain and doesn't want to make it worse by trying to fix my clothes.

We walk down to the cafeteria and sit down as normal but instead Tobias comes and sits by me. He doesn't say anything, but Zeke does.

"Damn Tris you look like death, was my brother leaving really that hard?" I don't want to answer but I do.

"Yes it was Zeke my first real boyfriend got expelled for no real reason. Plus we broke up before he left as to make things easier. So yes Zeke its very hard." I hate him for asking me that.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." he turns serious. I decide to look up and I catch Tobias giving him the death glare.

"If looks could kill." I mumble but apparently Tobias heard me because he looks down at me and smiles. Without really thinking I give him a hug. I realise after I did it it probably wasn't the smartest but it felt nice. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I don't shake it off. I like the feeling of safety again.

"Um… Tris I was… wondering… if you um wanted to get some… coffee later?" I turn around and see Al a guy I met at the party. I give him a questioning look and just look at Tobias. He seems to get the message.

"She just got out of a bad break-up so maybe like next week or something not so soon." he did know exactly what to say. I turn back to the table and keep my head down. I keep close to Tobias. I know he likes me and I might be able to say the same thing about him but it's too soon to tell. I can't even handle being asked out because honestly Uriah leaving was one of the hardest things for me in a long time. I know that leaving Milwaukee was hard but I knew I'd be coming back to people and I could always avoid everything but with him it's different. Once he comes back I can't just ditch it all. Who knows I might even have a boyfriend and then I really can't ditch everything. He will always be here because of all the friends I have made and well they are all his friends too. Especially Tobias, he's getting close with me and I know Uriah meant it when he said he was ok with us going out. It's like Robert telling me to come here because he wants me to be happy. I'm ditching him for new friends. I can't take this any more. I get up and leave the table. I don't where I'm going I just leave. I don't think anyone is following me so I walk into the janitor's closet sit with my headphones in and listen to my music. It's my only escape now and I didn't want to go back to my room. There is nothing in here so I know it's no longer in use. I get a text from Christina and then a bunch of others.

Where did you go? You got up and left I figured you went back to the room but you aren't here. Where are you?- Chris3 :)

Hey I miss you already hows it without me- Urihotness

We didn't scare you away did we? We were just talking about some new dares for truth or dare.-Zekester

Hey you ok? You just got up and left and no one can find you. Are you hurt? Do you need help?-unknown number

I only respond to the unknown and Uriah.

It sucks without you. I miss you company at night.:(-Trissypoo

Who are you and how'd you get my number?-Trissypoo

Oh well I have to go my moms talking to me about the fight.-Urihotness

:(-Trissypoo(To Uriah)

Its Four and I got it from Christina. Are you ok why are you only responding to me? Do you want some company? I won't ask questions?-Fouris4

Oh ok I'm in the janitor's closet right outside the girls restroom 1st floor. I'll explain in here.-Trissypoo

Ok be there in a bit. This is going to look odd you know that right?-Fouris4

Ya I realise that but whatever as long as we don't mess up our hair or clothes.-Trissypoo

I'll try my best but I'm a naturally messy person.-Fouris4

Ok well don't make it to big, who knows what Christina will think.-Trissypoo

Ok I don't make any promises-Fouris4

Just hurry up-Trissypoo

Just as I send the text I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open it. Of course it's Tobias who else would it be. He comes and I close the door behind him. I sit back down where I was in the corner but instead of by myself I have Tobias.

"Why do you go by Four? I know real name is Tobias and I actually like that better." I say it totally casually. He looks caught off guard by this.

"I don't like being associated with the name. It connects me to my past and I don't like my past one bit." he is now angered but I just touch his knee to tell him I am there.

"Why do you hate your past so much? You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable." I know that it's uncomfortable because he hesitates to answer. He doesn't really answer he just takes off his shirt. I stare in awe. His back is covered in tattoos but I can see scares.

"My dad when I was younger would physically and mentally abuse me. He would come home from work and come up to my room and ask me what I was doing. I was normally doing homework and he would tell me it's sloppy. He would take off his belt and hit me. I didn't fight back and I regret it now. He got a job offering here in Chicago as a teacher. He was soon put as a placement adviser to Abnegation. I was originally in abnegation but there he was still able to hurt me . I asked to switch to dauntless where I knew he couldn't hurt me. I did and when he found out he threatened me. It was horrible but I knew I would always live in fear. My name was a symbol of my past and that's why I go by Four. I don't choose to tell people it." I can hear his voice tremble.

"How come Zeke said your name that night when Peter tried to rape me?" I am now really confused.

"Well when I was assigned my new room they got a form with my info to see who I what I was like. It said Tobias Eaton on it so they called me that first. I told them to just call me Four and forget my old name. They told me not to forget it and I just told them I didn't like it and I that they could only call me it when no one else was around. I guess they did a pretty good job at that because when we play truth or dare I get asked what my real name is." why does he go by Four then? He must have read my mind. "Why do I go by Four? This is my fourth school I have been to." I nod in understanding.

"I'm glad you choose to be brave and get away from that horrible person." I just had to say something, but now that I did the words don't stop. "I'm sorry but that day, when Uriah got me to be his girlfriend, you said you liked me and I made you feel like no one ever had before. But you're older than I am…Tobias."

"Yes, that whopping two-year gap really is insurmountable, isn't it?"

"I'm not trying to be self-deprecating," I say, "I just don't get it. I'm younger. I'm not pretty. I-"

He laughs, a deep laugh that sounds like it came from deep inside him, and touches his lips to my temple.

"Don't pretend," I say breathy. "You know I'm not. I'm not ugly, but I am certainly not pretty."

"Fine. You're not pretty. So?" he kisses my cheek. "I like how you look. You're dealy smart. You're brave. And even though you found out about Marcus…" His voice softens. "You aren't giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something."

"Well," I say. "You're not." With that he leans in close so we are breathing the same air. I touch his face and wrap my arms around his neck. He touches his hands to my cheeks and leans into kiss me. I let him kiss me. He try's to pull back but I don't let him. I love this feeling of his lips on mine. He glides his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let him in and his tongue explores my mouth. After a little while I pull away and just rest my head on his shoulder. I don't want to break the silence but I have to.

"Did Uriah tell you he was ok with this?" I say softly.

"Ya. He told you too didn't he?" his voice is a little lighter and giddy.

"Yep. I don't know if I'm ready for this yet." I don't know if he gets what I mean so I turn so I'm sitting in his lap and facing him.

"I know that and I shouldn't have kissed you but you were just so beautiful and I couldn't help myself. But you pulled me back after all that and wanted more. I wasn't going to object. I do want you to know I like you for being you and I won't push you. Never." I feel my heart racing. I just kiss him again. We talk and kiss in the janitor's closet for a while more when we finally realise we should go get food. I go out first and walk to the cafeteria. I get food and sit down. Tobias comes and sits next me. Under the table we hold hands. No one seems to notice so we continue.

"Where did you go Four? You left to look for Tris and never came back." Zeke says.

"Well I found her and we just hung out." He smile at this and squeezes my hand.

"You didn't think you should text us?" Christina asks now suspicious.

"My phone died." He answers like its obvious.

"Well where did you go Tris?" Will asks me.

"I just needed to get out of my head I really don't remember where I went I was up in some tree outside when Four found me and we just sat up there and talked." I knew Christin a would believe this because I have told her I think better in high places.

"So nothing really happened?" Christina says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"NO!" Is all I say and the subject is dropped.

"So since its our last night of summer tomorrow who wants to play some truth or dare at my place?" we all nod and I nudge Tobias as to leave and we do. We just wonder the school until Zeke texts him to that he won't be home tonight that him and Will are going to their girlfriends places.

"Do you want to go back to my dorm and watch some movies or something." I hesitate.

"Um sure." I'm scared by what he means but I trust him. We get back to his dorm and sit in the living space. He pops in The Wizard Of Oz, one of my favorite movies, and we watch it. I curl up next to him and we both fall asleep. I had to have been asleep for at least an hour or two I hear a door open and I see Zeke walk in. I quick pretend like I'm asleep but in the process I wake up Tobias. I see Zeke just standing there in awe as to the fact we are like all curled up next to each other and my heads on Tobias's chest. I try to sit up but I am pulled back down.

"Enjoying your night?" He says with a wink.

"I thought you were with Shaunna, why are you back?" Tobias asks.

"She has a roommate that doesn't like guys in her dorm after 11:00 so I got kicked out. But are you two together? If you are then damn Tris was fast. Otherwise you two should get together we all know it's going to happen and Uriah is fine with it he told you Toby."

"First that sucks man. Second we aren't together yet because she doesn't want to get into another relationship yet. Third we aren't going to do anything, so relax. Lastly if you ever call me Toby again I will hurt you. Plus how do you know she knew my real name. She does but still." I elbow him for the comment about me.

"Oh so you two want to get together but Tris doesn't want to move on to fast I got it. Well sorry I just figured that night when Uri used it she heard and it was fine around her." He leaves and I try to go back to sleep with my head on Tobias's chest and his arms around me. I love this feeling and I never want it to end. I fall asleep to his heart beat slowing and his breathing becoming natural. I am happy I have Tobias to keep me safe at night and to be there for me.

**A/N Gosh that was long. It was like 2600 words. I'm happy I can finally put it up though because people were getting antsy. I really hope you liked it. Any questions comments or concerns also ideas are appreciated. Thank you to all of my wonderful comments and followers. I hope you are happy with this chapter I know I am.**


	12. Chapter 12: Safe

**A/N Hey so it's been raining a lot lately and my softball is getting canceled so I have a lot more time to write. I am also going to be very soon here starting an all Uritris story with some sexual content. If that's what you are into then comment below for a sneak preview. On to the important stuff, if you want something put in the story please comment because I stink at names so I need some for chapters coming up. Also I was thinking about doing some Tobias point of view but I want to know what y'all think first before I go and do that. I am also just to get some comments going am going to have Divergent trivia so if you know the answer comment for a shout out on my author's notes. If you don't like that idea then you don't have to participate, but it's my story and I'm doing things my way so if you don't like it suck it up and skip the authors notes. Now the story hope y'all like it.**

**Chapter 12: Safe**

I enter a dark room and am hit over the top of the head. I wake up tied to a chair and naked. I scream and thrash but it does no good. I keep trying until I hear a voice calling my name.

"Tris," it whispers. "Tris I'm here." I recognise the voice but don't know where it's coming from or whose it is.

"I hear you but can't see you walk out where I can see you." I demand it.

"Tobias!" I scream his name. I scream when see him walk out. He holds a belt. He comes towards me. His eyes dark as the night but blue not black.

"You're not beautiful. I don't want you. Why would anyone want you? You are a scrony little girl who is built like she's twelve. No one will ever want you." he spits at me and slaps me across the face. I scream in pain. He hits me with the belt. I scream again. I am shaken by this.

"Maybe if I reform your face someone will pity you enough to love you. Who would that ever be? Uriah? No the only reason he dated you was to have sex with you but we all know that you're a little virgin and didn't want him. Well lets see if this little virgin can take some." I cry as he touches me. His rough hands grabbing me. I scream one last time before. It's all gone.

I open my eyes to Tobias wide-eyed and looking terrified. I back off of him scared of what I just saw.

"It's ok I'm here. Don't worry you are safe." I look into his eyes but only see the eyes I saw just moments ago. I don't want to be afraid of him but I can't seem to see anything but hurt in his eyes. I back off of him to the to other side of the couch. I am scared he will hurt me.

"Tris it was a dream I won't hurt you please tell me what it was? I don't like seeing you hurt." I see his eyes turn back to their ocean blue. I realise he won't hurt me and that I only think I am going to be hurt but I don't want to tell him I am scared. I pull my knees to my chest and bury my face between my knees so he won't see me cry. I feel strong arms go around me and I look up and see him holding me in his arms. I bury my head in his neck and cry until I hear a door open and look up. I see Zeke walking out I put my head back in his neck.

"What's going on out here. I heard a scream but ignored it thinking Tobias was getting some but after I heard a couple they were no longer pleasure, they were terror. I heard crying figured I would let Tobias handle it he's an amazing fighter. I waited after it all stopped until I heard him speaking. I heard crying again and I decided to come out and check up on things. Are you alright Tris?" I know now I have to explain.

"I had a nightmare and I was kidnapped. I was hit in the head and when I woke I was tied to a chair and was naked. I screamed for someone anyone then Tobias came out. He looked sweet at first but his eyes went dark like almost black but blue." I look down knowing what happened next but refusing to saw anything.

"He told me I was not pretty and no one would love me that no one wanted me. He told me Uriah only wanted me for sex but since I told him no he was upset." I start to cry. "I wanted to say something but there was nothing to say. He started touching me and I screamed again. He hit me and slapped me." I cried again but this time not out of fear but embarrassment.

"I will never do that not ever! I think you are amazing and beautiful and the strongest girl ever for just being able to admit that to me." I lean in close and kiss him like it was the last kiss I would ever get.

"I am just going to leave now. Do whatever you please but stay out of my room and clean up after." Zeke turns to his room grabs sweatshirt and leaves. I snuggle into Tobias's chest and remember that we have school tomorrow.

"We have school tomorrow." I state plainly.

"Yep" he pops the p.

"I don't want to go to school I want to stay here with you." I snuggle closer to him.

"What are you saying Tris Prior?" He gives me a look of happily confused.

"What do you want me to say?" I know what he means but want him to say it.

"Tris Prior will you go out with me?" He has a nervous smile on his face but I can see the hope in his eyes.

"Yes Tobias Eaton I will go out with you!" I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. His lips are soft and warm. His arms are strong around my waist as I pull close and closer, but there is no closer. I run one hand up through his hair. This kiss is not hungry but not soft and light. It is full of passion and promise. His hands slide under my shirt reaching my bare skin on the small of my back. I pull away in fear of where his hands will go if they travel any further.

"Promise me you will not push me unless I want to?" I know he knows what I mean but I'm scarred of the look in his eyes. He looks confused by my words, by my actions.

"Tris I promise that I won't make you do anything you aren't willing or ready for." At that I lay my head on his chest. I don't want to get up and go back to my dorm but I must. I decide to lay there for ten minutes before I tell him I have to go. He gives me one last kiss and I head to my dorm. I have school tomorrow and I guarantee that Christina is taking me shopping tonight. I don't want to but the wrath of Christina is too much to bear. Plus I know my wardrobe is way to concealed and modest for her. I get there and I first see Christina sitting on the couch making out with Will. They don't seem to notice so I see how long until they realise I'm home. It takes about five minutes when Will starts kissing her neck does he open his eyes long enough to see me. He is obviously startled by me and Christina becomes confused until she turns around. She in crimson red and so is Will.

"The least you could do is tell me not to come home or use your room." I smile and it only makes them redder.

"You really expect me to text you in the middle of that um no. How long have you been standing there?" Christina says trying to calm down.

"5 minutes about. I was trying to see how long it would go on until someone noticed. I wouldn't have stood here longer though I was getting grossed out. Anyways I'll be in my room getting all my stuff ready for tomorrow." I head to my room and see on my laptop an incoming Skype. It's Robert. I answer and see his face is black and blue.

**A/N Cliffer. I hope you all liked the new chapter. First trivia question:**

**How did Tris define Tobias fingers when she compared them to hers deep in the chasm before they kissed for the first time?**

**Ok so anyways comment if you know the answer it doesn't have to be exact but has to be the right idea. Also your thoughts on a Tobias point of view chapter, a separate Uritris story and names for a couple of simple smaller character. Thank you to all of you who comment. Love you all. **


	13. Authors Note

**A/N I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had softball and I couldn't put down the book FIOS. If you haven't read it I highly suggest you read it. I will try my best to update by Friday at the very latest but if not it will be done by Sunday. I am so sorry. I hate writing just an authors note but I had to tell you all when my updates will come and why they haven't been here. I am so sorry to leave you hanging like that. I will tell you that I have a new character and she is very energetic and fun. I think you will like her a lot.**


	14. Chapter 13: Shopping

**A/N I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had softball and I couldn't put down the book TFIOS. If you haven't read it I highly suggest you read it. I will try my best to update by Friday at the very latest but if not it will be done by Sunday. I am so sorry. I hate writing just an authors note but I had to tell you all when my updates will come and why they haven't been here. I am so sorry to leave you hanging like that. I will tell you that I have a new character and she is very energetic and fun. I think you will like her a lot.**

**A/N I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so here it is.**

**Chapter 13: Shopping**

_I head to my room and see on my laptop an incoming Skype. It's Robert. I answer and see his face is black and blue._

"Robert what the hell happened to you?" I exclaimed. He had a black eye and his nose was swollen. His lip was cut and he had bruises dark blue and purple up his jaw line.

"I was hanging out with James we were walking home from the movies. Out of no where this big group of guys jumps out and starts beating us. Thankfully the cops showed up the took us to the hospital and we got some medication. I'm fine except for a concision but that's nothing to worry about. How are you Bea?" I hadn't heard that name since I got here I guess I forgot he was the only one who called me that.

"I'm fine I missed you." I am still stunned about what happened to Robert but I can't really be mad. I know why it happened I didn't need to ask that but I can't believe anyone would do that just because he was gay.

"Tell me how it's been there?"

"Well I got here and meet my roommates. I went to a party and had an eventful night with Peter the same one who raped me in freshman year. I got a boyfriend named Uriah 2 days after. We broke up 3 days ago because he got expelled for the first semester. He got in a fight with another guy because we were playing truth or dare and he was dared to kiss me. Um last night I was hanging out with him, his name is Four, and well this morning we kind of well um kissed and now we are together." I wait for his reaction. At first he was kind of a shocked but he soon smile. It looked like it hurt but he looked happy.

"Oh that's great well except for Peter. Are you alright did he do it again or did you get out of it?" He was happy.

"Well he tried and almost did but Four came in. He saved me from Peter and he was expelled."

"Oh Bea that's great! I'm happy you are getting comfortable with your new school. I have to go James is coming over. Don't do anything to stupid. I can't say I won't though." He gives me a wink.

"Ok I won't. Bye bye Robby miss you talk to you soon." I hang up. I feel bad that I didn't get to talk to Robert more but what can I do. He has as much of a life as I do.

I start packing my books in my book bag, then I make sure I have all of my pencils and everything else I'll need for classes.

Christina knocks on my door just as I finish up. She just walks in.

"What do you want Chris?" I know what she wants.

"Shopping now! Let's go!" She's way to excited for this. I shove her out.

"Let me get changed first then we can go." I huff at this I hate shopping with Christina. She's my best friend and I love her but shopping is exhausting. I honestly do need new clothes so that's the only reason I agree. I throw on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I walk out and Christina and I go.

I don't even pretend to be happy. She drags me in store after store. I end up getting couple new darker colored tank tops, 4 pairs of skinny jeans, in black and denim, 6 low-cut long sleeve shirts, 7 low-cut short/quarter sleeve shirts, 3 skirts all black, and 2 dresses that Christina out me in. The first time I protested, even after the dresses, was when she started to drag me into the lingerie store.

"No no no! I won't! I haven't put up a fuss all day but not this store!" I was not going in there.

"I'll buy you a new book. Civil War, Lincoln, Fault in our stars? Any book of your choice." It sucks she knows my weakness but I agree for my book. It feels like we spend hours in there. As we are about to walk out I see Will and Four sitting at the Caribou just outside it. I freeze dead in my tracks. I was not walking out of a lingerie store with my boyfriend standing right outside. I tried to sneak back in but I was caught. Christina was walking out of the store towards Will. The boys turned around and saw us. I was dead. Four just raised his eyebrows then smirked. I could feel myself turning a deep shade of red. I finally walked over and joined the conversation which I was sure wasn't going to pleasant.

"We were just out shopping for new clothes for school and we decided to get some new bras. The ones we had weren't dauntless enough." Christina said to Will. He obviously liked that she got some new sexy things. We all talked for a while and I was uncomfortable holding a lingerie bag with some pretty slutty bras and panties. I was sitting with Four for a while but then I just couldn't handle it.

"We should probably go we do have school tomorrow bright and early." I said trying to change topic.

"Fine. I'll see you later Will." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and we left. I got home and went straight to sleep. constantly thought about school and how everything would be different then at my old school. I thought about softball and Four. For a little while I thought about what Uriah would be doing but I knew that if he didn't have to go to school he wouldn't. I thought about Robert and him being bullied and hurt because he was gay. I wanted ever so badly to just go up to who ever hurt him and kick him right where it counts and walk away. I knew that I had my own battles to fight here though. Even if I wanted to help there was nothing I could do here.

I tried to fall asleep but the one thing that kept me awake was Peter. How did he know it was me and how did he know where I was? This was all very confusing and I didn't want to deal with anymore. I wanted to live a normal life. I didn't want to have an ex-boyfriend that was expelled because he was fighting for me and then date the guy he was fighting against two days later. I finally let sleep take me away because my brain would not rest.

**A/N I'm sorry it was so short and so late. I have been ever so busy and last weekend I was reading The Fault In Our Stars. It is like on my favorites list read it! Any questions comments or concerns also ideas are appreciated. Thank you to all of my wonderful comments and followers. I'm still looking for some new characters. I have one and I have had some feedback on other things but I would like some more thanks.**


	15. Chapter 14: First Day

**A/N I love the reviews I have gotten and some requests. I am happy and sad to say my school softball season ended last weekend so I have more time to write. The bad part to that is that I am now starting summer and that means nicer weather and more time outside. Also I have a tournament every weekend starting in June so weekends won't be as much of update. My plan is to starting next week update every 2 days with the majority of writing on one day and editing and posting the next. I hope this will work and I got the google drive app on my phone so I can now write where ever and I don't need my chromebook to write. I do need it to post but that only takes 20 minutes. Ok now on to the story, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: First Day**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I roll over and see my alarm clock blinking the time. 6:15 time to get up. I climb out of bed and go take a shower. I think about today. I don't even remember my schedule. I get out of the shower and go to closet. I decide on black skinny jeans, combat boots, a tight black tank top and a loose black short-sleeved shirt. I do my hair in a half french braid that starts in the middle of my head. I apply concealer, mascara, liquid eyeliner and red lipstick. I look noticeable, not pretty but i'm noticeable. I go find my schedule.

1: Advanced Math Mr. Wu

2: Honors English: Mrs. Andres

3: Science: Mrs. Matthews

4: Lunch

5: History: Mrs. Ryeds

6: French: Mr. Kang

7: Dauntless Gym: Mr. Max

After School Elective: Cheerleading/Softball

I walk out of my room to find Christina in the living room waiting for me.

"You ready?" We have the first 3 class together, gym and we both do cheerleading. We wait for Lynn and Marlene to come out then we head down to breakfast. I see Four and sit next to him I hold his hand under the table because the only one who knows is Zeke but he doesn't know it's official. I try to refrain from showing affection but it's hard. I manage to do it for breakfast. We have small talk but nothing big until there's a bell telling us that we have 10 minutes until we must be in our classes. I head off to my first hour, Math with Mr. Wu room 209. I have it with Christina, Four and Will. We all walk together down the hall. When we get there we take our seats in the back. After about 3 minutes Mr. Wu walks in.

"Hello class, welcome to advanced geometry. I hope you all have a wonderful year." I look around and see mostly Erudite kids, a couple scattered Candor, only a few Abnegation, an Amity or two and us 4 Dauntless. No wonder it's an advanced class. He goes over the syllabus and then class ends. I then go to honors english which I have with Marlene and Will. It's basically the same except Mrs. Adreas is a total crazy lady that wants us 'To learn the importance of writing and expressing ourselves through writing.' Next is science with Mrs. Matthews. I walked in and saw Shaunna, Zeke, Four and Lynn. She told us how we were going to be making serums and testing them on each other which to me sounded insane. What if we messed something up and one of us died. It was insane. Finally lunch came. We discussed how our days were and the fact that Mrs. Matthews is mental. About halfway through lunch Four dropped his hand and put it on my knee. He scared me so I jumped a little and apparently people noticed because we got strange looks for the group.

"What is going on with you two? You all of a sudden started acting all close and sweet and nice and I don't like it. It's odd unless you two are together, but Tris wouldn't do that this soon would she? Are you two dating?" Marlene just asked the question I was trying to avoid. Four answers before I can even think about answering.

"Yes Marlene we are dating. See?" I turn to him and give him a quick peck on the lips. We turn back to the table and smile I grab his hand and as soon as they get over their shock we are bombarded with questions.

"When did this happen?"

"I need details!"

"Man why didn't you tell me?"

"Was this before or after I caught you to in the living room?"

"Does Uriah know?"

"Why was this a secret?" At that I grab Four and get and walk away. I am very mad that he said yes and even more mad at them for asking so many questions that were not good questions to ask. I take him to our next class knowing its just us who have history together. We are early but I don't care no one else is in here yet so I look at the time we still have 15 minutes left of lunch. I take his hand and lead him down the hall a bit to the abandoned Janitors closet.

"Why are we in here?" he asks me.

"So I can do this without people walking in on us." I lean in and kiss him. He puts his hands on my waist and I snake my arms around his neck. He takes charge and glides his tongue along my bottom lip. I decide to tease him and not let him enter. I hear him groan in frustration so I let him in. His tongue explored my mouth and I soon do the same with mine. I run my fingers through his hair and he puts his hands on the small of my back to pull me closer but there is no closer. Just then the warning bell rings. 5 minutes. We were making out for 10 minutes in here we look at each other and laugh. I turn on the light and fix my hair as Four does the same. Once we are presentable we walk out of the closet. No one is in the hallway so we don't have to be all secretive about this. We walk into History and Mrs. Ryeds looks at us and tells us to take our seats. She is very nice and polite but she has a strange scar the crosses her face and affects her vision. Next Four walks me to french with Mr. Kang. I walk in and see only one familiar face. Zeke. It seems like he doesn't know anyone either because as soon as he sees me he waves me over to him.

"Why did you leave so soon at lunch? I wanted to know some answers to the whole Tris and Four thing." As soon as he says it I want to punch him in the face.

"Well here you go it was yesterday morning and if you keep talking about it I might have to punch you in the nose." I say that and he shuts up. Class goes by fast and soon we have gym. All of the Dauntless take gym and not many from other fractions. All of my friends are in this class so this should be fun. I get changed and we are introduced to the gym teachers. One is Mr. Max, and the other is a Senior Eric. We don't do much we just take a quick run and go over the rules. We go back and change into normal clothes. Cheerleading doesn't start till next week and softball is in the spring. I go back to my dorm when I get a text.

_Hey Tris come to my dorm I am taking you somewhere I know you'll like. 3 - Fouris4_

_Kk Four be there in five. :) -Trissypoo_

I head off to his dorm. I knock and Zeke answers.

"Oh hello Tris. Are you here for Four?" I nod and I give him a smile that says just go get him. "Four your Girlfriends here!" he yells back into the dorm and lets me in. "Have a seat he'll be out in a second." I here arguing in the back and laugh. Four comes out followed by Zeke.

"You ready to go?" He asks me I nod and we leave.

"Don't stay out too late you crazy kids." Zeke yells at us. I just laugh and continue walking. we walk for a while until we get to a greenhouse.

"This is an Amity thing but I thought you would find it pretty. I personally like to climb the trees and scare the shit out of the Amity couples that come wandering through here. I thought you and I could just be a cute couple like the Amity for a date or two. Do you like it?" As he says that he is walking into the greenhouse. When we get in I just stare in awe.

"F-Tobias it's beautiful. I love it. I can see why Amity couples love it here so much." I give him a big hug and a light kiss. We walk around for a while until we both get tired and decide to head back to his dorm and watch a movie. It's only 6:00 but we are tired. When we get back we choose a classic. Finding Nemo. We start watching it and about 30 minutes in I out my head on Fours lap. He runs his finger through my hair and strokes my back. I eventually fall asleep. Today was a good day. I hope I get more like it in the future.

**A/N I hope you all liked it. I tried to make it longer because I haven't updated in forever so ya. I am so sorry about that. I hope you liked the end and I will update soon I just have to find time. Please comment I love all of them even if its hate. I will update soon. Love you all! Thanks for the support.**


	16. Chapter 15: It's My Fault

**A/N I only had one comment :-(. Thats so upsetting I hope I get more. Anyways I am starting a new story soon and I will continue this one but If you liked the Uritris I suggest reading It once I put it up. I would like to see some feedback if you would read it or not so if you would then please comment. Alright lets get started enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: It's My Fault**

I wake up to shaking.

"Tris you have to get up." I groan and look around I see Four standing there shirtless. God hes hot.

"Why? I don't want to go back." I groan.

"If you get up now you won't have to deal with Christina asking questions." I cock my eyebrow. I know I don't want that.

"Can I just wear one of your shirts?" I put on my puppydog face. He just goes over to his dresser looks through a couple shirts and pulls one out that has football on the front and the number 4 on the back.

"Why this shirt?"

"One its smaller and two I want everyone to know you are mine now." I blush and put it on. Its still too big but I just tie it with a ponytail and tuck the tail under. I go and see how my makeup looks and it doesn't look half bad. I text Christina and tell her to bring my red lipstick to first hour. Four and I head off to breakfast. Pancakes and bacon. I eat twice the amount I should and we head off. I get to first hour and I see Christina just staring at me. I hold out my hand and she gives me my lipstick eyeliner and a small mirror. I quickly apply them and put them in my bag. I know what shes going to say.

"I feel asleep at Fours last night. I went over to watch a movie and I feel asleep. Nothing happened." She just shakes her head and doesn't answer. Thank God! She always gets prissy when I don't tell her things right away.

The bell rings and we take our seats. Nothing really happens for the first two classes just crappy get to know you games. Then when we get to science it gets odd. She starts us off with a lab. We have to smell different objects. I start to smell them some smell good so smell bad. One though has no certain smell. It is a clear blue liquid. I smell it and everything goes black.

I stand in a room. I see Four across from me. I turn around and Uriah stands there. Peter appears next to him and Robert next to Four. All four of them start to enclose me in a tight circle. I am confused I try to talk but I make no noise. Four takes my hands and pulls them above my head while Uriah starts to pull my shirt off. I scream and scream nothing they all just laugh. Tears flow down my cheek. Not this again I don't want to go back to those days. I knee Four in the gut and he drops my arms. I punch Uriah and kick Peter. I end up elbowing Robert.

I see it all go away. Mrs. Matthews stands there looking down on me perplexed. I look up and see Four. I am scared I have no clue what just happened I start to back away from him. He tries to help me but I continue to back away. He tried to rape me and I couldn't do anything about it. I start to cry again I feel a hand on my shoulder. I flinch and try to react quickly. I just end up hitting my head on the cabinets. I look and see it's Shaunna. She looks at me with eyes filled in fear and sadness. I look back at her and then at Mrs. Matthews who hasn't said a word.

"What the hell was that crap?" Lynn asks obviously pissed. I just look at her and mentally say thank you because I can't speak I'm so rattled in fear.

"I believe by the way she's reacting it was a fear simulation serum. We will be studying and testing some later. May I ask what you saw?" I stare at her. She's a crazy lady. I shake my head no and hold out my hand for someone to help me up. I see Four stick out his hand and I start shaking hysterically. I pull my hand away and tuck my knees into my chest. I start to cry again. Shaunna starts to help me get up. When I stand my knees buckle and I fall again. This time I fall to my knees and I don't want to get up again. I feel someone rubbing my back. I look up and see Four has backed off.

"Can I take her to her dorm room? I think shes had enough for today." Shaunna says but I know she can't carry me by herself and I don't think I'll be able to stand on my own.

"Yes can you stop in the office and give them this note for her absence on your way back?" She nods. Shaunna helps me up and this time Lynn comes over to make sure I don't fall again. Together they take me back to my dorm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shaunna asks. I just shake my head.

"You know Four looked really upset. What was with that? You put your hand out and when he tried to help you, you looked at him like he had two heads pulled away and started shaking. Before you two were all giggles and smiles and kisses then you smelt that thing. You like passed out and started screaming. After a bit you were crying and screaming. Out of no where you woke up and look at all of us. You freaked when you saw Four." Lynn says confused. I just shake and walk into my room I shut the door and lye down. I try to fall asleep but those images of them rapeing me cascade through my head. I stay up shaking and being constantly reminded of those and the two with Peter. I cry more and think it's my fault I shouldn't wear such revealing close. I shouldn't look nice and people won't try that on me. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. I repeat over and over again for hours.

I hear a knock on my door. I don't want to open it.

"Who's there?" I yell but my voice cracks in the process so you can tell I've been crying.

"Tris it's me Four. Are you ok? You looked scared of me back there and I wanted to know if you were and why?" Of course right then and there I break down crying.

"Go away I don't want to be hurt again." I yell at him. "It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. There's no one to keep me safe." I whisper but it's kind of loud so he might be able to hear it.

"Tris what happened I want to help please just talk to me." I get up and open the door. I look around and see Christina's phone on the counter which means she home. I don't have the nerve to look at him never the less the guts. I walk over and sit on my bed. He comes and kneels in front of me so I have to look at him. I choose to close my eyes to avoid it.

"Why are you avoiding talking to me or looking at me Tris?" His voice is cold. I still don't look up. He grabs my arm. I flinch and start to worry a little. This is how it all started before. "Hey. Look at me." I open my eyes.

The hurt in his eyes and the anger in his clenched jaw surprise me.

"Sometimes I wonder," I say, as calmly as I can, "What's in it for you. This…whatever it is."

"What's in it for me," he repeats. He steps back, shaking his head. "You're an idiot, Tris."

"I am not an idiot," I say. "Which is why I know that it's a little weird that, of all the girls you could have chosen, you chose me. So if you're just looking for…um, you know …that…"

"What? Sex?" He scowls at me. "You know, if that was all I wanted, you probably wouldn't be the first person I would go to." I feel like he just punched me in the stomach. Of course I'm not the first person he would go to—not the first, not the prettiest, not desirable. I am weak and apparently easy to rape though so why not just go right on ahead and take advantage of that. I press my hands to my abdomen and look away, fighting off tears. I am not the crying type. Nor am I the yelling type. I blink a few times, lower my hands, and stare up at him.

"When I went and blacked out I had a very realistic dream type thing. I think she call it a fear simulation. Well Uriah, Peter, Robert and you were in there and well I refused to have… sex with you guys so you raped me. I thought about it, and Peter has tried so often before and I just feel like I should control it that I shouldn't wear all this stuff Christina buys me because it's basically getting me raped and hurt all these times. It's my fault. It's my fault." I can't think straight I start to hyperventilate. I just repeat it over and over. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. He stands back a ways and doesn't say anything.

"I've never been involved with someone before, and…you're older, and I don't know what your expectations are, and I'm scared if I don't do it you'll make me, and if I…"

"Tris," he says sternly, "I don't know what delusion you're operating under, but this is all new to me, too."

"Delusion?" I repeat. "You mean you haven't…" I raise my eyebrows. "Oh. I just assumed… Um. You know."

"Well, you assumed wrong." He looks away. His cheeks are bright, like he's embarrassed. "You can tell me anything, you know," he says. He takes my face in his hands, his fingertips cold and his palms warm.

"Promise me this one more time. You won't make me do anything I'm not ready for." I look him straight in the eyes.

"Beatrice Prior, I won't make me do anything you're not ready for." I laugh.

"Did you just call me Beatrice?" I laugh more.

"Yes I thought I'd try it out. No?" I give him and dead serious face.

"Never again, Tobias Eaton!" We both laugh at my attempt at seriousness.

"Will you come back to my dorm with me? You don't have to but I like sleeping close to you and well I figured you could grab your stuff and just bring it over but…" I stop him.

"I would love to Tobias. Just no funny business." I grab my stuff say goodbye and head over. We both get ready for bed and I lay down first. He comes over and lays next to me. He puts his arms around me and pulls me close.

"Goodnight Tris. I won't try anything I promise." I chuckle.

"Goodnight Tobias and if you do I can assure you you'll be single tomorrow." We both laugh and I fall asleep to thoughts of my wonderful boyfriend and how much he will wait and adore me.

**A/N Ok so I hope y'all liked it. Did you catch the quotes. My next update will be sometime in the next 3 days if I get it up before Monday there will be one on Monday. So tomorrow or Sunday if I get one up I will also have one Monday comment what you think. I am thinking next chapter Tobias POV but in order for that to happen I need 5 reviews. I will update no matter what but I need more reviews for a Tobias POV. Those are harder because I'm not a guy. Comment for anything and everything. Love you thanks. Also 50 reviews! YA!**


	17. Chapter 16: Gym

**A/N I am kind of sad that I didn't get many reviews, but I guess you guys are just thinking someone else will do it. I do really want some though so if you haven't given a review yet please do. Ok so on to the story. I am so so so sorry it's really short!**

**Chapter 16: Gym**

I wake up and see Four standing shirtless in his bedroom. I can't help but stare. His incredibly toned muscle and his tattoos are amazing. I am amazed when he turns around. He has some of the best abs I have seen. God all I want to do is kiss him.

"Like what you see?" He caught me staring.

"Oh God ya. You are amazing. What's with the tattoo?" I say getting up. He turns around facing away from me. It's a bunch of symbols. An eye, two joined hands, a tree, a scale and flames. The hands and the flames are the largest and the rest are all smaller. On his shoulders and on the sides of his back are more flames that course up and go onto his rib cage on his left side. I lightly touch them as if I were to press any harder they would fall apart.

"It's amazing what does they mean?" I ask.

"The eye is the symbol for the Erudite, the smart ones meaning knowledgeable. The tree is Amity, the peaceful meaning friendly. Candor is the scale, honest meaning open and sincere. Abnegation is the joined hands, selfless meaning un self-indulgent. Dauntless, us, is the flames, the brave meaning fearless." he says confidently.

"Why? I can understand Dauntless and Abnegation but why the rest?"

"I think we've made a mistake," he says softly. "We've all started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that. I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest." He clears his throat. "I continually struggle with kindness." I laugh a little as he turns back towards me. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back. It's peaceful and simple. I love how I know him perfectly and how wonderful he is. I love him. I love him. I love Tobias.

"I love you." I only now realised it.

"I love you, too." he says smiling.

I get dressed and we head to class. Nothing happens today not even in science we just take notes. Gym was special though.

"All you cupcakes here's how to do a perfect push-up. Four get over here." Four looks at me and gets up and goes over. "Do a push-up now!" he does a perfect one and continues. "See how his arms go to a perfect 90 degree angle and his back is straight." He points at me. "Cupcake! Get over here and sit on his back!" I give him a look and go do it. "See how he stays steady? Lay down flat!" I do even though it's super awkward. I can feel my face turning bright red.

"You ok?" I whisper at him.

"Ya you know you are a lot heavier than you seem?" I laugh a little.

"Alright cupcakes you are good!" He drops and I land on top of him with a thump.

"Damn!" We say in unison.

"You do NOT use that language in my gym! Detention both of you!" We both groan and sigh. I don't care he rarely gives people detention and he leaves the room so we should have it to ourselves. I look at him roll my eyes and walk back to my spot. The rest of gym after we do push-ups is spent playing dodgeball. Which I rock at and I hit many guys including Zeke. We go back and I do my homework. It's about 5:00 when Four comes to the door. Of course I invite him in. We sit and watch tv for a while but then we watch The Last Song because he thought I wanted, too. I didn't but whatever. He spends the night as usual. Everything is going smooth until I hear a scream. There's a pounding at our door and another scream. I shake Four but he is already up. We go out to see what it was. I open the door and I see him. He's blood stain and dressed like the Amity.

Robert?

**A/N I am so very sorry I didn't post I wrote the story but my sister always had the computer when I needed it. I am again sorry it's so short but it's something. I am trying very hard to update ASAP but I just can't find time. Please forgive me. I will post ASAP but I make no promises to when. Sorry, but I love you all. Next Chapter will be Tobias POV I promise.**


End file.
